War of hearts
by ToxicSpectra
Summary: Trouble begins for Klaus Mikaelson when Rose Hale moves back to New Orleans. All the secrets he thought he hidden are discovered and lives threatened. (Rose Hale is my OC) {OC/Klaus}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Rose walked down the streets of New Orleans taking in the views a lot had changed since she was last there. She stopped suddenly in her tracks as she noticed familiar faces ahead.

"You have got to be kidding me. What the hell are they doing here?" Rose mumbled to herself.

"I hope you're talking about Niklaus and Elijah over there" Rose heard a voice behind her.

"Rebekah, long time no see" Rose looked startled as she turned around.

"Its been a while since you've seen them, hasn't it?" Rebekah asked.

"Just a bit. What are you doing here?" She pulled Rebekah into a hug

"I am getting my dress for the angel and devil party tonight" Rebekah told her.

"You decided which one you're going for?" Rose asked her.

"No. You want to help me decided and get something for yourself" She told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Rose said.

"They're going to be there" Rebekah said looking over at Klaus and Elijah walking away.

"I'll think about it. I should probably be going anyway I've got things to do" Rose smiled.

"I understand. I hope to see you later" She said as Rose walked away.

"Hey Rebekah" She shouted.

"Yeah?" Rebekah turned to look at her.

"I'd go with the angel" Rose smiled before walking off.

Rose went back to her old house and cleaned and sorted it out until she realized how time had passed her by. She heard a knock at the door, she rushed over and opened the door to see Rebekah stood there dressed up as a dark angel.

"Why aren't you ready?" Rebekah pushed past into the house.

"I said I didn't know if I was going" Rose defended her actions.

"Please will you come. I'm not going by myself" She told Rose.

"Fine. Just give me time to get ready" Rose said running upstairs.

She opened up her wardrobe and finding out a red dress and black heels. She put on the dress, curled her hair and applied her make-up. She looked around finding a red mask from years ago before heading back down the stairs to Rebekah.

"How will this do?" Rose asked.

"Perfect. Lets go" Rebekah pushed her out the door.

They made their way back through New Orleans to the Mikaelson's place. They walked past the many people queuing up to get in and straight in pass the bouncer. Rose looked around the place seeing all the people dressed up. It wasn't long till she noticed Rebekah had disappeared into the crowd, Rose walked through the crowd trying to find Rebekah but instead found herself at the bar. She ordered herself a drink and rested on the bar watching everyone else.

"Rose Hale, the devil in disguise" She heard a voice to the side of her.

"What's the point in being an angel?" She smirked turning around to see Klaus.

"I couldn't agree with you more love" He smirked back at her.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying your party" Rose said.

"I'd like to think they are" Elijah walked up to them.

"Elijah. Hey" She looked startled.

"Rose. It's good to see you again" Elijah said taking her hand.

"You too. How did you two recognise me?" She asked confused.

"Your mask. You wore it at one of the masquerade party's that we had before" Elijah explained.

"1938 if I remember correctly" She smirked.

"And you still look as beautiful now as you did then" Elijah smiled.

"Shouldn't you be keeping our guests occupied brother" Klaus glared.

"Of course. I'll see you soon" Elijah said to Rose before walking away.

"You and Elijah having problems?" Rose asked.

"No love, Just keeping the guests happy" Klaus said.

"Well in that case, you up for a little fun" Rose smirked.

"I thought you would never ask" Klaus smirked leading Rose out of the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"What shall we do first" Rose asked as Klaus lead her out the party.

"I want to show you my city" Klaus smirked.

"Your city? I thought this was Marcel's city?" Rose stopped in her tracks.

"Not anymore" Klaus smirked.

"What happened there?" Rose asked.

"Marcel was a coward, he gave me the city to save the vampires he turned" Klaus told her.

"Wow. Who would've thought Marcel would give it all up so easily" Rose said.

"Marcel has always been one to let his feelings get in the way" Klaus explained.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm done talking about Marcel" Rose tried to change the conversation.

"Indeed. Come, lets get a drink" Klaus started walking.

"And where exactly are we getting this drink?" Rose said catching up to him.

"You'll see" Klaus smirked holding out his hand.

"Well then, lead the way" Rose took his hand.

Klaus lead them through the streets of New Orleans passing groups of people laughing, enjoying the night. Rose waited outside a building as Klaus ran in and grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He ran out and lead her to the graveyard.

"The dead amongst the dead. Not exactly where I thought you were taking me" Rose said walking through the gates.

"You don't remember" Klaus said pouring the champagne.

"Remember what?" Rose asked taking a glass.

"This is where we first met" Klaus smiled.

 _ **It was a cold day in January, 1882 in New Orleans and a 22 year old Rose stood in front of her fathers grave surrounded by his family and friends. She stood wiping tears away from her eyes as everyone told their best memories of her father. Unable to control her sadness she pulled away from everyone and walked away. She went to the entrance and leaned against the fence.**_

" _ **What's wrong love?" She heard a voice behind her.**_

" _ **We're saying goodbye to my father" She told him.**_

" _ **I'm sorry to hear that" He told her.**_

" _ **Thank you. I should probably get back" She wiped her tears.**_

" _ **You look like you could use some company" He said holding out his arm.**_

" _ **That's kind of you, thank you" She took his arm.**_

" _ **I'm Klaus Mikaelson" He told her leading her back to the group.**_

" _ **Rose, Rose Hale" She smiled.**_

Rose took a sip of her drink and smiled to herself as she looked upon her fathers grave.

"I remember how my mother was upset for the rest of the day that I invited a stranger to my fathers burial" Rose laughed.

"It was eventful" Klaus laughed with her.

"I never did ask why you came up to that day" Rose asked.

"When I saw you, I saw the humanity, a light trying to shine through the darkness. You reminded me of me when I was human" Klaus turned away.

"Well I'm glad you did. However if we're going to get deep I think we need something a lot stronger than champagne" Rose walked in front of him.

"Shall we head back to the party?" Klaus asked.

"I think we shall" Rose laughed.

Klaus and Rose walked back to the party. They headed in to see everyone still dancing and having fun. Klaus held out his arm for Rose to take and lead her back into the crowds of people to the bar.

"So love, what made you move back here?" Klaus asked Rose handing her a drink.

"The hope for a fresh start and maybe a chance to connect with old memories. So much stuff happened here" She told him.

"That does sound intriguing perhaps you need help with those memories" Klaus leaned on the bar.

"Is that your way of offering?" Rose asked.

"Indeed it is" Klaus smirked.

"Well offer accepted" Rose smiled.

"Would you care to dance?" Klaus asked as a slow song came on.

"Sure why not" Rose took Klaus' hand.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look tonight?" Klaus smirked pulling her in close.

"You have not" She said.

"Well you do" Klaus spun her around.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Rose said taking hold of Klaus again.

Klaus and Rose danced through the night talking, laughing and drinking until everything became a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Rose woke up not recognising where she was. She rolled out of her bed picking up her shoes and walking out the room.

"Good Morning" She heard Elijah say.

"Elijah. Hey" She said walking down the stairs.

"Breakfast?" He asked looking up from his book.

"No thank you. I should probably get going" She told him walking to the gate.

"Leaving already love?" Klaus said walking through the gates.

"Ermm yeah. I have some things to do" She said running past him back to her house.

Rose got changed out her dress from the night before and went back out for a walk through New Orleans finding herself at an abandoned house that was once a mansion to her was now nothing.

"Rose Hale, long time no see" She spun round hearing a voice behind her.

"Marcel? What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I saw you leaving the Mikaelson's this morning, thought it was too good to be true" He smirked.

"Right. Didn't think you'd still be here after everything that happened with Klaus" She told him.

"Klaus doesn't scare me. I will get my city back" Marcel boasted.

"I don't think he's willing to give it back to you. How exactly do you plan on getting it back?" She asked him.

"Through you" He smirked snapping her neck.

Rose came around slowly trying to move. She winced in pain as the vervain ropes dug into her skin every time she moved.

"So this is your plan? Tie me up and expect Klaus to give you New Orleans" Rose snapped.

"You may not realize this but Klaus would do anything to protect you, he always has" Marcel knelt down in front of her.

"You're lying" She said.

"Am I? Do you remember when we both got taken..?" He started to tell her.

 _ **It was 1896 Rose had been a vampire for a couple of years still living in New Orleans. She went to visit her father's grave to tell him about her week like she did every week. She knelt before his grave wiping the tears away from her eyes when she heard a guy screaming in pain. She ran toward the sound to see Marcel being tortured by a group of witches. She went to go get help but ran into another set of witches that had noticed her watching.**_

" _ **Well well well, if it isn't the Mikaelson's favourite vampire" The leader smirked.**_

" _ **Leave her out of this" Marcel shouted.**_

" _ **I can't have that. We want the Mikaelson's weak hurting you two is the way to do it" She told him.**_

" _ **Please, I don't want any trouble" Rose told them.**_

" _ **Too late. Tie her up with the other one" She ordered.**_

" _ **The Mikaelson's are on their way" One of the witches said running over.**_

" _ **Perfect. You know what to do" She told them.**_  
 _ **Rose watched as they all went their separate ways trying to pull her way out of the restraints. She stopped realizing there was no way out and looked over to Marcel who was bleeding and weak.**_

" _ **Oh don't worry about him, you should worry more about yourself" The witch said lifting Rose's head up.**_

" _ **What are you going to do?" Rose asked.**_

" _ **That's for you to find out" She smirked.**_

 _ **Rose went to say something but before she could the witch cut into her making her scream in pain. Marcel tried to stop her but he was too weak to move.**_

" _ **Now let's see which one they care about more" She told them.**_

 _ **She picked up a bowl of one of the graves and poured it into their mouths. Rose and Marcel immediately felt weaker than before it was the most human they'd both felt in a while.**_

" _ **Stop this" Klaus said walking up to them.**_

" _ **There's nothing to stop, I've done all I need to the rest is up to you" The witch smirked.**_

" _ **Forgive me when I say I don't understand" Klaus told her.**_

" _ **Having Marcel was enough but having the girl you took in and taught with the help of your family, well that just made everything better. You have a choice to make Nikalaus, Marcel or Rose? I've gave them a little something that is slowly killing them in the most painful way but I have an antidote so you can save one of them and that choice is yours but you might want to hurry I am a very impatient woman" She explained.**_

" _ **You think I care about them. Emotions are for the weak" He said walking past her.**_

" _ **I know you do. You just wont allow yourself to believe it" She told him.**_

" _ **You are one twisted woman" Rose spoke up.**_

" _ **You have no idea" She laughed.**_

" _ **Choose Marcel, please. He doesn't deserve to die" Rose told Klaus.**_

" _ **Time is ticking Klaus" The witch said.**_

 _ **Klaus looked between them before going over to Marcel whispering something in his ear then giving the antidote to Rose making her worse.**_

" _ **What did you do" Klaus shouted.**_

" _ **I just made you kill your greatest weakness with the effects of a wolf bite" She laughed.**_

" _ **You just made a grave mistake" Marcel said using the last of his strength to rip her heart out.**_

" _ **Brother, what happened?" Elijah said appearing with Rebekah.**_

" _ **Rose" Klaus mumbled.**_

" _ **You're blood. Give her your blood quick" Marcel told Klaus.**_

 _ **Klaus knelt down before Rose biting into his arm putting it on her mouth to drink from, she felt the blood going down her throat feeling her strength come back to her.**_

"So Klaus chose me it saved you from nearly dying" She told Marcel.

"You still don't understand he will always choose you" Marcel snapped.

"And that makes you think he's going to chose me over the city he created and never wants to lose again. He'd let you kill me before that happened" Rose shouted.

"We'll see" Marcel smirked.


End file.
